FanFic CCS Sakura and her new magic cards
by MARYXULA
Summary: The idea is simple, Sakura is having problems with one of her new cards so She decides not to use them but She is afraid to lose the rest of them... What can She do? Why Kerberus can t turn himself into his real form? Discover it reading this ONESHOT


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

CardCaptor Sakura s characters are exclusive creation of CLAMP

The rest is up to me

The story is told in first person ONESHOT

The idea is simple, Sakura is having problems with one of her new cards so She decides not to use it but She is afraid to lose it... What can She do?

I hope you like it and you can understand it (more and less)

**FanFic CCS **

**Sakura and her new cards**

"Sakura, are you okay?" A familiar and very worried voice asked me. It was soft and sweet, very feminine so I figured before opening my eyes that it was my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Yes, I think... Why do you ask me it?" I replied cautiously, opening my eyes slowly.

"Oh my dear Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed hugging me. At first I felt a little uncomfortable so a forced smile crossed my face. "Suddenly, you fell asleep but there wasn t way to wake up you. You had me so concerned!" She explained me between sobs.

After hearing this I was shocked. So many years since I felt numb after using magic It began to worry me about the possibility that something bad was happening to me. Frowning tried to remember what I was doing before falling asleep. but was not doing anything special. Going back to calm after her tears soaked my pink jersey my sensitive friend depart from me. Wiping tears with a nice remaining silk scarf She would apologize with her face slightly red.

"Forgive me but you know how important you are to me." It was her apology as She bent her head briefly.

I let out a giggle. My best friend was so exaggerated however It was true that She loved me very much and had always been very aware of me. My friend and classmate Hiragizawa was right, I was very lucky to have Tomoyo close. Falling into account at that time I was doing an hour to pick Kenji from school I asked rushed out of Tomoyo´s bed "What happened to Kenji? I had to pick him from school."

"Don´t worry Sakura. I did for you." Tomoyo told me with one of her reassuring smiles.

"Really?" I sighed. "Thank you." I added and all my my anxiety vanished

ANOTHER DAY

Nothing more to announce my presence to my father, immersed in his tedious work of Archaeology, I went running to my room, located on the top floor. My footsteps echoed down hard on each step of wood. Closing the door, I passed a hand over my face and watching my quiet room, a smile was enlarged on my face. Over the years it had become a sanctuary for me.

"Good afternoon, Kero." I waved at the little golden plush animal that came to receive me flapping his wings. "I know it has made me a little late and you're eager to eat, I'll bring some leftover food of my father´s lunch." I added, frowning with a guilty smile.

"That's not what worries me now precisely, Sakura." He responded with a serious tone in his sharp and funny voice. " I´ve tried to return to my true form these days but I can´t and I think that It´s really strange." He added across his little arms levitating in front of me.

My lips were pursed. More bad news. Taking off my pink cloth bag I walked to my desk, next to a near side of the single large window that had that room, and sitting followed by Kero, I asked more information. Each sentence, the Sun guardian seemed more exalted, moving his little arms and shook his wings hard as his eyes seemed almost wet. Then I had to ask about my other guardian. Long time since I was with Yue, which I didn´t know If it was good or bad but it could be relevant.

"That's the most disturbing!" He shouted, agitating his arms frantically. "I haven´t been able to find him."

"You're one hundred percent sure?" I demanded him to know with a sinking heart. I didn´t like his angry answer.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

"Oh Eriol, you can´t imagine how eager I was to see you!" I exclaimed when I finally found him along the crowd that moved through the extensive amusement park built where once stood the mansion of the Magician Clow. Beside him, a handsome young man with unruly brown hair was smoking a thin cigarette with a morose look. As usual Eriol Hiragizawa had surprised me again because in my vision He was alone. "And... Wuauu... Shaoran Li has come too!" I added making a nod in greeting with uncontrollable joy.

"Yeah, I came across this little wolf and I thought that bring him with me wouldn´t be a bad idea to our date." Eriol joked laying his right hand on Shaoran´s right shoulder. Annoyed, the aforementioned replied retiring the cigarette. "I´m here because I had nothing better to do, smart guy."

Thinking it would be unfair to spend that time with two men, especially knowing that one of them was the platonic love of my best friend, I took out of my bag my mobile phone to call Tomoyo and invite her to come. Eriol praised the idea. More people, more fun. She was beautiful with the ivory dress she chose to carry on that occasion. Designed and made by herself, with some flyers on the skirt that gave a very retro look like the folds on its short sleeves.

"Classic but casual, have a keen eye for women's fashion." My friend of dark hair neatly combed said however my boyfriend said "Not bad, a bit childish, I suppose."

I snorted, shaking my head. My beloved Shaoran was as direct as last time. Did He ever going to soften his manners? Fortunately, the calm and understanding Tomoyo didn´t bother Shaoran´s rough sincerity. Moreover, She admitted that it had some reason always liked designing clothes for girls than anything else. All laughed and continued walking for a while without saying anything until Tomoyo told our friends what happened these last days. The confusion possessed their faces.

"But that can´t be possible, your magic is very powerful now ... Or Isn´t it, Eriol?" My beloved of brown and fierce eyes protested, leading those piercing eyes at the thoughtful Eriol. "Well, sometimes even the most powerful sorcerers need some time off after using a lot of magic." He commented us shrugging.

"And It possible that happens something similar with Kero and Yue?" i asked to know with voice almost pleading. The reincarnation of the magician Clow looked at me for not understanding. "Kero can´t return to its original form and Yue doesn´t appear when I summon him to my presence!" I sobbed unable to contain my anxiety.

"And Sakura cards know it?" A serene Shaoran asked me. I shook my head. "They are their guardians, Sakura cards should know it."

"Of course, all of which are governed by Kerberus or Yue, if something was going on, the cards would feel it too." Eriol explained us back a few steps closer to Shaoran and me. Tomoyo stood silently, her forehead wrinkled. She couldn´t stand to see me so torn.

ONE DAY LATER

"Key created with the power of my star  
show your true form before me,  
who is your only mistress... Release it now!"

I shouted with my arms lifted to heaven concentrating all my power in every word as I closed my eyes. Needed to prove to myself that my magic wasn´t going. What other reason could there be for my magic cards were not released as at other times? My new staff appeared flashing before me after a while. I sighed holding on to it with both hands and tired expression. When It ceased to issue this blinding brightness, the highest point of the golden stick the pink gem coupled between the silver moon and gold sun shone fainter than at other times. That made me worry but anyway I used it. I took a deep breath and yelled "Mirror, be free!"

"Mistress Sakura!" The luminous figure seemed to scream with its little childish voice before the card fell to the ground slowly losing its glow.

I cried and I hit the ground kneeling in my room only illuminated by the light filtering through the curtains of the window. Kero felt so surprised that didn´t open his little mouth. Looking out from the bottom drawer of my bedside table He watched me which grieving father look. Snorting through the nose, I grew up with my staff in my right hand. I wouldn´t so easily discouraged but with every card I tried to free, nothing good happened.

"Sakura, what´s about the new cards?" Kero suggested me stepping up his round and dark eyes where was the group of magic cards next to the book of Sakura. Changed at the same moment all the Clow Cards were transformed to Sakura cards. I bit my lower lip approaching them. Rarely I used them after their capture. Not everyone liked me and those who didn´t were really dangerous. Their real master was much better pupil of Clow Reed from what I've become. Not forgetting that the person was older than me when all this to recover and turn the Clow cards in mine. I shook my head, I will not use them. "They could hurt me!"

"But now that you are their mistress, if you don´t use them, they could disappear ... Unless of course that you sealed them like Clow himself did." The little orange lion remembered me.

"Okay! I will try it with one of them..." I determined not entirely sure. Pointing my staff to them with my eyes closed I exclaimed. "Err... Mirage, be free!"

He appeared before me, that I summoned, as his creator and principal owner. His eyes peered such sadness that cost look at him. crossing his arms He said "For what have I been released, Mistress?" His smile was forced. It was clear that I was not to his liking but contained his rage as He had promised the real magician who gave him life and that power. I didn´t know to ask for what I was looking at him quietly. "All right, if you have nothing to ask, do not bother me."

Kero didn´t like the way He talked to me however He couldn´t do anything to moderate this magic creature as it was not governed either by the sun or the moon.

"You´re right... So return to your previous form." I responded with a little smile moving the staff. Some tears seemed eager to leave but I stopped them blinking.

ONE OR TWO DAYS LATER

Sitting in comfortable and large armchairs in the hall of the mansion Daidouji I had mentioned to Eriol and Shaoran what happened to my magic cards. Kero, my only witness nodded disgusted from my bag half closed. The sunlight that we played through the glass of the great windows clarifying our hair, making it a beautiful honey color however the hair of Tomoyo or Eriol seemed to become darker. A loud yawn would escape to our little winged friend as the morning wore on. Just taste the delicious milk buns encouraged the little stuffed animal. Fear of falling asleep as a granny subtly disfigured my face. So far I had fallen asleep in quiet places like my home or the home of Kenji but that couldn´t be so often.

"Musing about what Tomoyo told us about your comings unexpected sleep, maybe rue it sleep disorder." Eriol suggested wiping his glasses with a tip of the dark shirt worn under the jacket. "It´s the only rational reason that comes to my mind." He added by sticking the round glasses on his spectacular light blue eyes.

"But what the hell ...?" Shaoran replied in clear disagreement. Getting up and facing to our brown friend He said screaming "Sakura doesn´t have that!"

"Okay, okay Shaoran, in that case and If She is having problems with magic, surely the real reason is because someone is stealing her magic." Eriol told him funny sitting. He enjoyed teasing the predictable Shaoran.

"Eriol, Is that possible?" I asked with eyes and mouth wide open. He shrugged with a mysterious smile. "Am I in danger?" I asked, frowning before exchanging a look of fear with Tomoyo, sitting near me. Eriol shook his head, still smiling.

"You should worry about finding that individual and stop him, unless you want the cards Sakura end up being a few simple cards." It was his weird advice.

MORE DAYS LATER

After several days without finding anything, not guilty or solutions to the problem, I decided it was time to get another little help from the world's most powerful magician. The one thing I still can´t use the card Return, one of my new cards could fulfill its mission as well. Transfer was a good ally and He had a power equal to or bigger than Return because He couldn´t only go into the past, He was able to transcend both time and space in any direction.

"So can I use my special ability? Mistress" He asked me a little unsure. I nodded with a charming smile.

After letting out a whoop of joy as He jumped, holding my hand, the boy in circus costumes, ran at an incredible speed. All of our body lit up like shooting stars and before I wanted to give an account of where we were going, we were already in another place and another time. It took me a while stand up because anything that I looked vaguely was spinning. The owner of the little hand which lay extended a few inches from my face looked so much like Shaoran that I was speechless.

"Xiǎojiě, nǐ méishì ba?" He wanted to know speaking in his own lenguage. Chinese. Since I didn´t react, the next moment the child required the help of his father. "Kě jìng de fùqīn! Wǒ xūyào nǐ de bāngzhù!"

I didn´t understand a word but when reaching the man to be his father, was obvious. My surprise was enormous. The tall and graceful man who came from another part of the settlement was Clow Reed. Undoubtedly it was the gentle and eccentric magician who had clear eyes, dark and fine hair in a long ponytail and light skin like porcelain. Using selected but got neither understand English, something we could talk. I didn´t understand him but using English lenguage, something we could talk.

"Wǒ zài zhèlǐ." He said, showing one of his unalterable smiles. "Shì shénme wèntí? Ó, zhè zhǐshì yīgè wàiguó kèhù." He added, his eyes shone behind the elegant crystal of his glasses.

Helping me get up holding my hand, he guided me to the room set to the public. Xiao Lang didn´t follow us but He raised his head to the limit curious until we sat in the other room, face to face. Despite the thick smoke that seemed to pervade the room silently I could see the magician with amazing clarity, his chinese clothes seemed to emanate a glow that helped me to perceive him. Everything in the room was of exquisite quality. Both thearmchairs of soft fabric or the upholstery with floral representations on any wall. Supporting slightly my face against my left hand I thought that this couldn´t be oriental until his quiet and gentle voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well, miss, what´s the problem which has forced you to move far from your homeland?" The magician Clow wanted to know but probably He already knew it.

"I´m having problems with my magic, magician Clow." It was my answer, in my better English, taking me my hand over my heart.

"I understand ... And you are scared of that this magical creature takes away more than your magic, am I right?" He guessed correctly. "Let´s see what propose us my cards." He added showing Clow cards on dark wood surface that distanced us.

As If they were ordinary tarot cards, the Shuffle with the left hand without He said it me. Something told me He knew I knew that for which only just looked up that finished the deployment of cards face down but being honest I only knew a row, which Kero taught me. The first card to be revealed was windy, not surprising If I remembered what Kero explained me about its symbolism in Tarot. The next three ones to be revealed quite astonished me but I fear that their placement was especially what took me aback. The Power, The Little and The Eraser. Clow Reed looked each card carefully before He gave me an explanation I had to infer it based on some words I could hardly understand.

"My cards tell me that there is a magical creature of enormous power" He said pointing to the first card. "But that magical creature or can not control his magic due to his immaturity or has begun to use his power recently." He continued explaining pointing the second card. "What a big problem because it affects all those around him..." He concluided pointing the last card wrinkling his forehead, slightly worried.

"Oh no" I whispered thinking in Yue, Kero and my magic cards.

"But don´t worry, pretty lady, there is a solution." He spoke in a victorious voice and went around to the last card showing me The Libra.

Holding it between my fingers looked as if it had never before seen. The appearance of brown hair boy interrupted us it seemed to claim his father in despair.

"Zūnjìng de fùqīn! Yīgè měilì de nǚrén zài ménkǒu děnghòu!"He Informed him between breaths agitated. Clow raised an eyebrow thoughtfully and apologize before go to the lady waiting for him. A lady that he knew it was not any usual lady in China. "Xièxiè, xiāo lǎng." It was all He added looking at his son who smiled and bowed slightly.

I could be figuring whom I sighed and I chose to leave. I had to use another of my new cards as Trasfer insisted much to erase the memories of that brief encounter with the magician Clow. At first Memory wouldn´t obey my request but using a little psychology, and agreed to move her fingers, lighting, the operation was a success. Sitting in front of Sakura's book, noting the card The Libra, I would have to find that solution that the cards showed the magician Clow for me.

**DETAILS OF INTEREST**

**This ONESHOT is located after many years since our favorite protagonist and her friends capture the Clow Cards and turn them into Sakura cards so Sakura have another staff and all She refers to Clow cards as her cards. (SPOILER That´s because Sakura gave her first staff to princess Sakura in TRC)**

**Obviously If the book was called The Clow, now It will be called The Sakura because Its owner is Sakura ^^**

**Kenji is the little boy that Sakura takes care of because her work is babysitting LOL and Tomoyo is a great fashion designer (It isn´t surprising because all the costumes that Sakura wears in Anime or manga are made by Tomoyo)**

**Yeah, those new and problematic cards are Viktor´s children LOL Characters I created originaly for a series of stories I write in my blog but because they are a little similar Clow cards and its guardians I did a Crossover LOL The problematic one this time isn´t Chaos, It´s Void who always wants energy... (For that reason our poor Kero and Yue can´t show their real form or Sakura is losing her magic and falls asleep so often)**

**In the past, Sakura meets one of Clow Reed´s children LOL (I found funny and possible that He looked similar Shaoran Li because He would be his great-grandfather or his ancestor) Ohh and the mysterious lady could be... Su Young 3 **

**Glossary:**

**Xiǎojiě, nǐ méishì ba? **Miss, are you Okay?

**Kě jìng de fùqīn! **Honourable father!

**Wǒ xūyào nǐ de bāngzhù! **I need your help!

**Wǒ zài zhèlǐ. **Here I am

**Shì shénme wèntí?** What´s the problem?

**Ó, zhè zhǐshì yīgè wàiguó kèhù. **Oh, just a foreign client

**Yīgè měilì de nǚrén zài ménkǒu děnghòu! **A beautiful woman waiting at the door.

**Xièxiè, xiāo lǎng. **Thank you, Xiao Lang.

**Well, that´s all. The story is open-ended LOL If you want and you´re so kind, you can send me a comment with your opinion or whatever you want ^^**

**MARYXULA **


End file.
